The Song Collection
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles based around concepts of songs. AU. Installment 7: Russian Roulette; Her eyes squeeze shut. He pulls the trigger. Bang.
1. Part of the List

**I battled with myself for several days, debating on which one-shot I wanted to post first to start off this collection (since I already have like 9 different ones pre-written) and in the end, this one won. So... Enjoy. (And as a side note, know that these are all AU but some are actually set as them being Ninja and others, regular people. Just depends.)**

* * *

_Part of the List_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto.

* * *

He saw her, the woman he had loved for so long, standing in front of him with a ring on her finger, letting him know that she was engaged to soon be married to a man she _loved_.

It hurt _him_ but he knew that it was no point in letting _her_ know that. They had ended their relationship years earlier when she left to return to China for school. She had offered for him to come with her but he refused, saying that it was best for him to stay there.

It wasn't until after she was gone that he realized the mistake he had made by refusing her offer. They had lost contact, both becoming extremely busy. And now here they were, standing face to face once more eight years later. One happy, the other… he didn't know how he felt anymore.

He had thought that he had buried his feelings, the love he had for her when he didn't hear from her for over five years. But now, seeing her again and hearing about her engagement, the feelings he thought he had left behind had resurfaced and hit him harder than a wrecking ball.

"It was good seeing you again Neji," her soft voice spoke, breaking through his reverie. "Maybe sometime soon we can get together and catch up. Perhaps over coffee or something?"

Neji nodded, trying to keep his face from portraying how he really felt, "That's a wonderful idea, TenTen." His voice cracked slightly as the words left his lips.

The bun wearing woman smiled brightly. How he missed that smile, "Good!" He felt her arms wrap around him, embracing him in one of the hugs he had received so many times before she left before she let go, pulling something out of her pocket. It was a notepad and a pen. She scribbled something down before handing it to him, "Give me a call and we'll set something up, yeah?"

Neji nodded, taking the piece of paper from her before she turned and walked away, sending a small wave and smile over her shoulder as she left the music store.

When she was no longer in his sight, he glanced down at the piece of paper. He couldn't help the small smile that broke out across his lips as he stared at her bubbly handwriting,_same old TenTen_.

Stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket, he too turned to leave, forgetting the reason he had come to the music store in the first place.

Walking through the chilly air of the evening, his mind went back to the woman he had run into not long ago.

_She still wears her buns, _he mused. _Like when we were younger._

Her lingering scent on his coat reached his nose, _she hasn't changed perfumes either._

"I wonder…" he quietly spoke, "What else is the same about her."

* * *

**Song: **_Part of the List_

**Album: **_Year of the Gentleman_

**Artist: **_Ne-Yo_

* * *

**The length of these vary. They can be long, extremely long. Or they can be very short, much like this one or even shorter. There will also be continuations of certain one-shots. You never know what you could get from me. Also, I do take requests. So if you have a specific song in mind, leave me the title, album, and the artist. I'll take a listen and see what I can do for ya.**


	2. Customer

_Customer_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto.

* * *

She stopped mid-stride when she saw him; the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire twenty and a half years of life. He was absolutely breath taking. Long, blackish brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. The most mysterious yet beautiful pale eyes she had ever seen. He had a very lean, but toned build and he was quite tall, significantly taller than she was.

She watched as he passed by, taking a seat at one of the open booths in the small café, already reading the menu that they offered. She swallowed hard. Should she go over and take his order or leave it to someone else who wouldn't trip up on their words because of how beautiful he was?

"He's beautiful right," a female voice said from her side causing the bun wearing young woman to glance over. It was a good friend of hers, Ino. "Are you going to go over and take his order or just leave him sitting there waiting, TenTen?" Ino place her hands on her hips as she irked a brow, "He is the customer you know and I'm not working the floor today. Your parents so graciously assigned me the task of kitchen duty for the day otherwise _I _would go take his order."

The other, TenTen nodded before pulling her notepad and pen from her apron pocket, cutting through the somewhat crowded café to where the beautiful stranger sat waiting. Clearing her voice to gain his attention, she spoke, "Good morning, welcome to Ito's. I'm TenTen and I'll be your waitress for your visit. Have you decided on anything yet or would you like a little help?"

The pale eyed stranger glanced up at her, nodding his head, "Yes I have decided actually."

TenTen had to swallow the lump in her throat before she placed her pen to her pad and smiled, "And what can I get for you today?"

"Can I have an iced coffee with milk," he said looking down at the page of the menu he held opened, "And a Bacon & Gouda Artisan Breakfast Sandwich?"

TenTen was writing as he spoke before she glanced up again only to see that he was still looking down, "And what size would you like your coffee to be?"

"A tall," he answered not bothering to look up again.

The young woman smiled, nodding her head, "Alright that'll be right out for you."

He nodded, watching from the corner of his eye as she walked away before turning his attention to his cellphone that was sitting on the table.

It wasn't long before the bun haired young woman returned with his order, placing it down in front of him before turning to tend to another customer as she called over her shoulder, "Enjoy."

…

TenTen returned about twenty minutes later to check on the man. She saw that his entire order was already gone so she smiled, "Is there anything else I can interest you in?"

The man glanced up from his phone and shook his head, "The bill is all."

"Then I'll be right back with that for you," TenTen said as she cleared the dishes from the table and turned to walk away as he was pulling his wallet from his pocket.

After depositing the dishes in the kitchen, TenTen collected his bill before heading back to where he was sitting. Placing the receipt down, she then turned to tend to another customer that called for her attention.

The man placed the necessary money down to cover the bill as well as a tip for the bun haired woman and a small card beneath it before he stood and left.

After doing what it was she needed to do, she returned to the table to see the stranger gone. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she picked up the money for the bill and her tip before a small card caught her attention.

She picked it up, reading what it said.

_Neji Hyūga_

_Hyūga Corp._

_678-331-2984 _

She grinned, tucking the card and her tip in her pocket before going to turn in the money to the register. Sometimes it paid to work as a waitress at her parents' café every so often.

* * *

**Song:**_ Customer_

**Artist:** _Raheem DaVaughn_

**Album:** _Behind the Melody_

**Well that's done. Reviews are love my lovelies. Ciao.**


	3. T-Shirt

**I think this one takes the place of one of my favourites so far in this collection.**

* * *

_T-shirt_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto.

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't have her own clothing to wear, she just enjoyed the feel of wearing his shirts. The first time she had been caught in his shirt that was several sizes too large for her, she had told him that it made her feel closer to him whenever they weren't together. That had been when he had come to visit her for the first time their freshman year as college students since they were separated by a four hour drive.

So when he walked into their home after spending the last seventy-two hours cooped up at Konoha General Hospital, he wasn't surprised to see her strewn out across their king size bed, asleep in his favourite maroon silk button up and a pair of black hot pants. Her usual attire when he was away from home for long periods of time due to constant need of staff at the hospital.

He couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips at the sight of his peacefully sleeping wife. After ten years of marriage and eight years of dating, some things just didn't change. Her habit of falling asleep in his shirts with music playing in the background after eighteen years being one of them.

…

TenTen woke around seven that morning, the feeling of another body pressed against her own enveloping her. A small smile crept across her lips as she wiggled to turn over on her side, snuggling into the chest of the man she shared the bed with. She felt his arms tighten around her, his body shifting slightly to get comfortable in their new position in his sleep.

The smile that was still on her lips grew wider as she played with the fabric of his night shirt, content in the moment. She stayed like that for about an hour and a half before she carefully maneuvered out of his arms and left the room.

…

Neji woke soon after his wife, alone in their bed. Sitting up, he glanced around the room, noting that she was nowhere to be found.

Flipping back the duvet that was draped over him, he slid from the bed, feet slipping into his slippers before exiting their room and heading for the stairs. Once he reached the start of the steps, he could smell the wonderful aroma of bacon, eggs, grits, and toast, most likely cinnamon, wafting from the kitchen. Quietly, he descended down the steps before turning the corner and entering the wonderful smelling area that was their kitchen.

And there, standing over the stove, still dressed in his shirt with her long brown hair pulled into a plat over her left shoulder, was his beautiful wife pulling the last of the breakfast to come off the burner. Her head turned when she felt the sensation of being watched, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she gestured for him to sit at the table, "Morning sleepy head."

"Good morning," Neji said, taking a seat at his wife's silent request.

"How'd you sleep," she asked a few minutes later as she placed a plate in front of him before kissing the underside of his jaw then pulling away.

"Peacefully," he answered before taking a bite of the home cooked meal. A silent moment passed before he spoke again when she finally sat down across from him. "Some things don't change it seems."

TenTen, knowing exactly what he meant by his statement grinned as she reached for her fork, "Old habits die hard, Neji."

"So I've noticed."

* * *

**Song: **_T-Shirt_

**Artist: **_Destiny's Child_

**Album: **_Destiny Fulfilled_

* * *

**This was loosely based off my own relationship. I literally stole one of my boyfriend's favourite t-shirts before I left for Connecticut last year for school. Something about sleeping in his t-shirt was comforting since I couldn't see him daily anymore.**


	4. The Boy Is Mine

**So I got this challenge from a reader of mine. This is how it goes:**

**Choose 5 songs from 5 different artists with your eyes closed from your iPod playlist.**

**Choose your favourite pairing from any fandom.**

**Write 5 one-shots based on the concept of the 5 songs selected. They do not have to be interconnecting but can be if you wish for them to.**

**Other pairings can be mentioned but at least 75% of the one-shot has to be about your chosen pairing.**

**Each one-shot must be between 1 and 7k words excluding the author's note.**

**Give a final word count and the name of the song before or after each one-shot is complete.**

**Sooooo…. Lemme know how ya like it. There are four more of these coming. I decided to add them to this collection instead of creating a whole new story. It's easier that way. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_The Boy Is Mine_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto.

* * *

The plan had been simple. She'd embarrass that girl with the buns that was always hanging around _her_ Neji, get him to see that she's nothing but a loser, then they'd skip off into the sunset like the happy couple they were meant to be. However, she wasn't expecting the reaction she got from the bun-haired kunoichi or the stoic Hyūga when she had put her plan into action earlier that afternoon.

"What does she have that I don't," the blonde seethed, arms folding over her chest as she glared at the wall of her bedroom. "I'm a lot prettier, a lot girlier that's for sure, and I know what to do with a hot guy like him." She paused, her glare intensifying, "That girl, that _TenTen_, wouldn't know the first thing about pleasing a man. Especially a man like _my_ Neji. So why would he choose her over me? All she knows is weapons. She'd probably marry a damn kunai if she were allowed."

Blowing her bangs out of her face, the blonde flopped back on her bed to further think about what could have possibly gone wrong today. She had done everything according to her plan, so why didn't it work out like she was sure it would?

…

TenTen sighed as she placed the kunai she had been polishing for the past twenty minutes down on her coffee table centered in the living room of her small, hardly furbished apartment. The rag and polish she had been using followed soon after before she stretched her hands above her head, joints popping, just as her companion walked out of the kitchen holding two cups of tea.

He handed one to her before taking a seat at her side.

"Thank you," she said gratefully taking the cup, blowing over the hot liquid to cool it down just a bit before taking a small sip; savouring the flavour of mint and the dash of honey that had been snuck in there. She then placed the cup on the table, away from her polish and rag, before glancing over at the brown haired male that sat by her side, "Something on your mind. You're quieter than usual."

Pale eyes glanced over at her, his brow irked. It was his way of asking her to elaborate on what she meant, something she had come to realize over the many years they had known one another.

"Ever since that awkward encounter we had with that girl today in the village you've been quieter than usual Neji," the twenty-three year old kunoichi answered, shifting a bit to look him in the eye. "Does what she said bother you or…?"

"I am simply trying to figure out where all of her accusations came from," Neji answered after a moment of silence between the two.

"So it _does_ bother you," TenTen said offering a large grin as she leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips before letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Girls like her are just idiots. Don't think about it too hard. She's not even worth the brain power."

One of the little, rare smiles he had reserved specifically for his fiancée cracked his lips before he placed an arm over her shoulder, holding her close to him, "I think you may be right about that."

"Of course I am," she commented snuggling up to him, her small hand finding his larger one; fingers intertwining with one another. She placed a chaste kiss on the underside of his jaw before speaking again, "I'm always right."

…

They had been walking through the village the next day side by side on their way to Ichiraku for their monthly lunch with the other Konoha 11 plus Sai when a sing song voice had called out his name. Both stopped in their tracks just outside the ramen shop; turning, they looked over their shoulders to see the same girl that had cornered them on their way from the weapons shop the day before.

"Not this again," TenTen sighed exasperatedly, her hand coming to rest on her hip as she shook her head. "I swear some people are just so damn desperate that it's excruciatingly painful."

Neji glanced at his fiancée, who was in turn glaring at the blonde, who was staring directly at him after she had stopped, almost invading his personal bubble.

_This is… uncomfortable._

"Hi Neji, I was hoping I would…" she started until her eyes strayed to TenTen who was still glaring; hand positioned on her hip. "Oh it's you again. What's your name? You're too irrelevant for me to remember. TaiTai… TuTu…"

"_TenTen_," the bun haired kunoichi replied through clenched teeth. "And if you don't mind…" she grabbed Neji's wrist, pulling him along as she moved to walk into Ichiraku, "We have somewhere to be. Why don't you run along and bother someone else, kay? C'mon Neji, we're already late and I wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting any longer."

Neji, who was more than happy to comply with his fiancée, followed her into the ramen stand where they immediately spotted their group of friends waiting for them, not bothering to spare a glance at the blonde they had left behind.

Said blonde stomped her foot hard on the ground before turning and stalking away, face ablaze; steam practically puffing from her ears.

…

"You look upset," Sakura remarked as she stared at the brunette beside her who was tapping her fingers irritably against the counter. She hadn't said a word since she and Neji sat down with the rest of their friends for lunch after greeting everyone, "Something happen between you and Neji?"

"_What_," Ino shrieked, causing everyone in the establishment to glance at them before minding their own business again as she turned to grab TenTen's hand. "Oh my gosh don't tell me there's trouble in paradise! You guys are supposed to be getting married in a month and a half. You can't fight, not now, not ever! If you two fight, what hope do any of us have of being happy with our significant others once it comes time for us to get married too? We all–"

"Huh, no," TenTen said cutting her off, completely confused as she pulled her hand away from Ino's. "There's no problems between Neji and me, where did you get that idea? It's his idiot fangirls that's the problem. One in particular."

"What happened," Hinata quietly asked, blinking at the older woman.

She knew how annoyed TenTen got with Neji's numerous fangirls. Even more so than before once they had started dating five years prior after the Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended and Neji recovered from his wounds.

It was a well-known fact throughout the entire village that TenTen had Neji's heart and he had hers. But his idiot fangirls wouldn't relent even once they had let their relationship be known to the public until TenTen all but pummeled one of the poor girls that had tried – and failed – to break them up.

"It's kind of a long story," TenTen said before thanking the waiter who had sat her ramen in front of her. "But to make a long story short, this blonde stopped me and Neji yesterday when we were leaving the weapons shop, spewing false accusations. Then, today, this same blonde stopped us as we were on our way here and tried to insult me and flirt with Neji right in my face. I don't know what her game is but she'd better quit."

"Could it be possible that she has no idea about your engagement," Sakura asked innocently before taking a bite of her ramen.

"I don't see how she wouldn't know," Ino chimed in before TenTen could respond. "Their wedding is like the talk of the entire _country_. You'd have to live under a rock to not know about it."

"This is true," Hinata said softly. "Especially after all of the fuss that was made about allowing the wedding to happen in the first place, I don't understand how someone wouldn't know about it."

"Which further proves my point of _his fangirls are complete and total idiots_," TenTen scoffed before taking another bite of her ramen as the other girls laughed.

…

A week later, TenTen had been out with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino for her dress fitting when the same blonde just so happened to walk into the shop they occupied. The groan that escaped the brunette kunoichi caught the attention of her friends and future cousin-in-law instantly.

"What's wrong TenTen," Hinata asked, her voice laced with concern as she adjusted the dress a bit.

"I thought I got rid of her a week ago," TenTen said, not answering the question as she glared at the blonde who was undoubtedly making her way toward the group. "Now she's back. Apparently I didn't make myself abundantly clear or she's stupider than I thought."

"Got rid of…" Ino repeated before she caught sight of who TenTen was talking about. Her jaw practically dropped, "That's who's been bugging you?"

"That would be the one," TenTen said adjusting the bust of her dress as she turned to look in the mirror again to see what she was doing. "Do you know her? That annoying little…"

"I'll take care of this," Ino informed the other three making TenTen's head snap around to look at the blonde of their group, a bewildered expression on her face. Ino must have caught the glance that the bun-haired kunoichi was giving her because she grinned before saying, "I got this."

Then she disappeared to do exactly what she had proclaimed she would do. Take care of the situation.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Sakura asked giving a deadpan look.

"You're not the only one," TenTen said giving an exasperated sigh, slumping forward just a bit before being jerked up again by Hinata.

"Make that three people who think so," the shy heiress said quietly as she turned to continue to help TenTen with her dress, pulling her up again.

It was ten minutes later that Ino returned, clapping imaginary dust from her hands with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What did you do," TenTen questioned irking a brow at the blonde.

"Oh nothing too bad," Ino said grinning from ear to ear. "Just know that you'll never be bothered by that one again."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this too," Sakura asked as she arranged the train of TenTen's dress so that it wouldn't be stepped on.

"I do as well," Hinata said, nimble fingers smoothing imaginary lines from the skirt of the white dress that TenTen was donned in.

"I didn't hurt her or anything if that's what you three are getting at," Ino scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Anyways, enough about that. How does the dress feel TenTen?"

"Comfortable for a dress," TenTen answered causing her three friends to laugh.

Everyone in Konoha knew that the renowned Weapons' Mistress preferred her pants and cheongsams over everything else but just this once, she would wear a dress if only for a few hours.

…

It was the day before the wedding. TenTen sighed as she moved through the village, buying the last of the things she would need once she joined Neji in the Hyūga compound after their wedding the following day.

She was picking up a few toiletries when she happened to bump into the last person she expected to bump into… the blonde from a month and a half ago that had mysteriously left them alone after whatever it was Ino had done to her. TenTen blinked before she scowled at the girl who was glaring at her when she had realized who she was.

"_You_," came the hiss from both women at the same time.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," the blonde said folding her arms over her chest. "Still bugging my Neji are you?"

"_Your _Neji," TenTen asked irking a brow.

"Yes, _my _Neji," the blonde retorted placing her hands on her hips. "The girl who's going to know how to take care of him when he needs someone to. The girl who can't seem to get him to see that because a certain little girl who wears buns in her hair is in the way. You seriously need to give up trying to catch his attention, you're definitely not his type."

"Really," TenTen asked holding up her left hand and pointing at the engagement ring that rested on her ring finger. "Because the last time I checked, I was the one he asked to marry him. And with said wedding happening tomorrow, I have a little piece of advice for you." She paused a moment to place her hand back at her side, "Stay away from him. Otherwise you'll have to deal with me. And you _don't_ want that. They don't call me the Weapons' Mistress for nothing. Neji. Is. _Mine_. Understood?" She paused for dramatic effect before speaking again, "Good."

And with that, the bun haired kunoichi left to continue her shopping before returning to her apartment for the last time.

* * *

**Final Word Count: 2,193 words**

* * *

**Song: **_The Boy Is Mine_

**Artist: **_Monica ft. Brandy_

**Album: **_The Boy Is Mine_


	5. Fade Into the Background

_Fade into the Background_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto.

* * *

At first he wasn't going to go. He didn't want to see her in the arms of another man. But then he realized that if he didn't go after she had personally invited him, it would break her heart. In the many months he had been reconnected with her after their run in at the music store, she had told him on many occasions that even though she no longer held romantic feelings for him, she still considered Neji to be one of her closest friends.

So he swallowed his pride and went to the wedding.

It was a beautiful wedding.

TenTen's dress, so beautiful and white, was the first thing that drew his attention. She looked absolutely amazing.

The vows, personally written by TenTen and her groom, spoken with the utmost undying love he had ever heard before were heart wrenching and made him wonder why he had come. But then he remembered, he had come as a friend to give his support to the woman of the hour.

The reception, as lovely as the wedding itself, was held in the courtyard of the church she had gotten married in.

Neji had to compliment the groom. He had outdone himself.

It wasn't until well into the reception that TenTen and Neji caught eyes. He smiled at her, albeit forced but a smile nonetheless, before they both turned away again.

Placing the glass of François de Rozay he held to his lips, he took a sip before returning the glass to the table. He had screwed up royally but he would just have to face it and move on with his life.

Once the reception had ended, Neji was on his way to heading home when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

He turned, surprised to see TenTen standing there with her husband by her side.

"Thank you for coming Neji," she said, a soft smile fleeting across her lips. "It means a lot to me."

"Thank you for inviting me," Neji returned, trying his hardest to give a happy smile to the bride and groom. "Congratulations on your marriage. I wish you both the best."

Then he left, completely missing the saddened look that darkened his past lover's features before it was gone just as quickly as it came.

* * *

**Song: **_Fade into the Background_

**Artist: **_Ne-Yo_

**Album: **_Year of the Gentleman_

* * *

**All done. Short, I know. With little dialogue but this one kind of works without all the talking. Hopefully you enjoyed. Lemme know in a review. (This actually isn't where it ends. I kinda planned for another part to this mini series.)**


	6. You Complete Me

**The second one-shot from the iPod challenge thing I started. Three more to go. Enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

_You Complete Me_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto.

* * *

Neji stood in his bedroom, his lower lip caught between his teeth; his face contorted in a foreign expression for the Hyūga. Today was the day. And he had less than two hours before he and TenTen would be pronounced as man and wife… and he was completely nervous. Sure he was looking forward to being happy with TenTen for the rest of their lives. But at the same time he was completely nervous. He wasn't sure what the future would hold for them as a couple. What the future would hold for their future children. Especially considering the fact that he is a member of the branch family.

"Neji-nii-san," he heard a soft voice call out to him as a light rap was heard against his door, making him move toward it. "Neji-nii-san are you in here?"

"Hinata-sama," he answered as he pulled the door open to look at his cousin, "Was there something you needed?"

"Ah, yes actually," Hinata said reaching to grab his wrist. "Father has requested to see you briefly in his office right away. He asked that I come and retrieve you."

"Hn," was his response before they made their way through the mansion to the office.

Once they arrived, Hinata left Neji to see what it was her father wanted before rushing off, mumbling something about having to help TenTen get ready for their wedding.

With a single nod of the head, Neji turned and entered the office, closing the door behind him.

…

TenTen was a complete wreck for lack thereof a better term to describe how she felt. She was nervous, afraid even. _What if I mess something up?_

"TenTen will you relax," Sakura said peeking up at the elder kunoichi from behind her where she was working on getting her dress situated. "We only have half an hour, maybe a little more, maybe a little less, before show time and you're not making it easy for us to get you ready then get ready ourselves from being so jumpy."

"Sorry, sorry," TenTen said trying to stand as still as possible. "I'm just extremely nervous about today. I mean, it's my _wedding _day. No one told me that it was going to be this stressful."

"Oh chill," Ino said placing her hands on TenTen's shoulder, looking in the mirror with her. "You're going to be fine. Just think about that beautiful man that will be waiting for you at the end of the altar in less than an hour that you'll get to spend the rest of your life with. And have cute little babies in the future."

"But what if I mess something up," TenTen said fiddling her fingers; disregarding Ino's last comment.

"You're not going to mess anything up if you just freakin' relax," Ino said shaking her lightly. "You're over thinking everything TenTen. You're going to do just fine."

TenTen sighed, giving a slight nod.

"Alright, all done," Sakura said stepping back to admire her handy work. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"She looks like a brand new woman; breathtakingly beautiful I believe the term is," Hinata said softly, offering a bright smile to the elder kunoichi. "I'm sure Neji-nii-san will think so as well."

TenTen couldn't help the heat that rose in her cheeks turning them a bright red at the mention of her soon-to-be husband, "Thank you Hinata."

"Who knew you had all those curves hiding under your clothes," Ino said giving a bright smile to the Weapons' Mistress. "You should wear dresses more often."

"This is a onetime deal," TenTen said firmly. "I don't wear dresses."

"Would you wear one if Neji asked," Sakura asked irking a brow as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress she had changed into.

"He wouldn't ask me to because he knows I hate dresses," TenTen huffed.

"Don't be so uptight," Ino teased. "We're only messing with you."

The brunette kunoichi couldn't help but smile at her younger friends, shaking her head lightly.

"Besides, this isn't a onetime deal," Ino continued as she hooked her earrings in her ears. "You have to wear a dress to our weddings. You can't very well be a bride's maid and wear pants TenTen."

This caused the elder kunoichi to roll her eyes, "I guess so."

…

The last few minutes before the start of the wedding passed by quickly. A few minutes before it was time for everyone to be out in the main hall for the celebration, there was a knock on the door. Sakura, being the first to respond, moved to the door, pulling it opened to see Gai, Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru standing there, each dressed respectfully for the wedding.

"Are you girls ready," Miato asked giving a bright smile to the four women that occupied the room.

"We're ready," Sakura assured him. "How long before it's time?"

"About five minutes," Shikamaru answered.

"We should all get ready to head out there," Lee suggested.

"Great idea," Ino said peeking her head out the door. "Gai-sensei, you stay with TenTen until it's time for her to be walked out. You three, pair up."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said offering his arm to the blonde who happily took it.

With one last look from the blonde kunoichi, everyone fell into place, ready to get the wedding under way.

…

He heard the doors open, his silvery eyes turning to look at the end of the hall. He was met with the sight of his friends that had been asked to be part of the wedding walking down the aisle before taking their places at the altar.

It was moments later that he beheld the most alluring sight he had ever been subjected to. There, at the end of the hall was TenTen, dressed in a beautiful sweetheart cut wedding gown. Her hair which was usually tied up in two buns was twisted in many curls, all pinned up on the top of her head, a few ringlets framing her face. A light amount of blush graced her delicate cheeks and the faintest shade of silver eye shadow coated her eyelids.

"Beautiful," he breathed, his whisper heard by no one but himself.

His eyes never strayed away from her as she was walked down the aisle by their former sensei who looked to be on the verge of tears himself. He caught the reassuring pat to his hand that TenTen gave him; her way of letting the bowl cut wearing man know that everything would be fine and that she was still his "precious flower" as he had nicknamed her in their younger years even though she was well on her way to becoming a married woman.

Once they reached the altar, Neji held his hand out to the beautiful kunoichi, helping her up to stand before him.

Mere seconds passed before the Hokage spoke.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to witness the union between TenTen and Neji Hyūga. Neji, do you take TenTen as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold. Through richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Tsunade said looking at Neji.

"I do," he replied not taking his eyes off of TenTen.

"And do you TenTen, take Neji as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold. Through richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" she said looking at TenTen.

"I do," TenTen said as a smile graced her lips.

"Child, bring the rings," Tsunade said as Hanabi stepped forward holding the rings.

Neji picked up her ring and held her hand in his.

"Today, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. In our lives comes health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty. Take this Ring as a sign of my love and commitment." he said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

TenTen picked up his ring holding his hand in hers.

"From this day on, I choose you, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end. This Ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these Rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine," she said as she placed the Ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Tsunade said.

Neji lifted the veil and kissed her. The entire audience erupted into applause as rice began to rain down on the newlyweds.

* * *

**Final Word Count**: 1,586 words

**Song: **_You Complete Me_

**Artist: **_Keyshia Cole_

**Album: **_A Different Me_


	7. Russian Roulette

**I've changed up the style of writing a bit for this one. I went with the second person style. This style has always been appealing to me, however I never write long pieces in it for the plain and simple fact that I would mess up. But this came out rather well I think. So tell me how you liked it at the end, ne?**

* * *

_Russian Roulette_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto.

* * *

You wait, watching as he spins the barrel of the gun. The eerie silence that hangs over you and him is fitting for this situation.

"Close your eyes," his baritone voice hits your ears, "Sometimes it helps."

You close your eyes – taking his advice. And silently you wait. Wait for that moment when he pulls the trigger. That moment when you may possibly meet your untimely death.

It's a scary thought – you dying at such a young age because of a thrill. But you are an adrenaline junky. The thought of what could possibly be excites you in a strange, sadistic way. It excites you so much that you begin to hyperventilate; the anxiety of the moment the trigger is pulled eating at you.

You let out a breath, calming your nerves. You need to relax. The moment is upon you.

He stares at you, waiting, watching, making sure you're ready before he speaks, "Shall I?"

Those two simple words send chills running up your spin but you nod. You nod and brace yourself as you hear the barrel spin one more time for good measure. Your hands clutch at the arm rests of your chair. Your eyes squeeze shut; tight, not letting in any traces of the dim light that surrounds you.

He cocks the gun back and you tense. You're scared. You're terrified actually.

"Relax," he says; his voice is soft to your ears. "I've done this many times."

But you can't relax despite what he is telling you. Because in that moment, that second you realize something scary; he's still alive and this means he has not lost a single game he has played in the past.

You want to run far away, to leave this game and never look back. You want to back out but you can't; you're too far into the game now to give up.

"Brace yourself," he speaks; his breaths soft, slow, steady.

You take in another breath. You're ready. You want to get this over with. You want to end this horrible game.

"I'm going to fire," he speaks softly and you nod.

He squeezes the trigger.

_Bang._

Your eyes open, relief washing over both of your faces. He fired a blank. You get to live.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again," he says softly as he casts the gun aside. "Because I won't. And if you try to coax someone else into doing it for you, I'll lock you in a closet and never let you out."

You nod, you've had your fun. This isn't an experience you want to be put through ever again, "I've already felt the adrenaline rush that comes with this." You lick your dried lips as you look up into his pale eyes; amber clashing with the milky abyss. "You don't have to worry about me ever trying this again, Neji."

Neji smiles as he reaches across the table, his hand extended to you for you to take. You do, letting your small hand rest in his larger one. "Good, because I was serious about locking you in that closet."

You laugh, a laugh that sounds like bells, "I know you were. And I was serious when I said that I never want to try this again. I was lucky this time. If there were a next time, the results may not have been the same. This is a game of chance. My luck could run out at any time. I wouldn't want to put you through that."

"That is why I gave up playing this game years ago," he admits to you. "To spare your heart of the possible loss that it could bring. So when you asked me to do this for you, I was hesitant. However you have a way of getting what you want unfortunately, and I conceded."

You smile, it is a bright smile and you give his hand a light squeeze, "Because you love me."

He grunts, nodding his head, "Hn."

"I love you too."

The declaration hangs in the air, easing what remains of tension that was still present. And you both relax. Because you're safe. And that is how you will stay.

* * *

**Song:** _Russian Roulette_

**Artist:** _Rihanna_

**Album:** _Rated R_


End file.
